She Knows They Love Her
by Aster Bunnymund
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Kagome and Videogame characters. Taking Requests!
1. Drabble 1: Roxas

**Drabble 1: Roxas**

"You've got to be kidding me, right?!" Roxas deadpanned as he spoke to his newest friend, Kagome. "No, I'm not. I've never even heard of sea salt ice cream." She responded to him with a shrug. "You've lived in Twilight Town your whole life, and you've never even heard of it?" Kagome nodded in response. "Anyway, what's the big deal? It's just ice cream." Roxas couldn't help but gasp at this statement. "Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL! Saying sea salt ice cream is not a big deal is like saying that you've never watched the sunset from the top of the station!" Kagome's face went blank and Roxas gasped again, this time putting a hand over his face dramatically. In the blink of an eye, Roxas had grabbed Kagome's and was pulling her down the street towards the ice cream shop. Kagome stuttered and her face lit up in a brilliant red. "Hey! W-What are you doing?" Kagome desperately tried to pull her hand free, but had no such luck. She just let him pull her down the street. "You'll see when we get there," was the only thing she got out of him.

After what seemed like hours of pretty much getting dragged by her hand, he finally stopped in front of a small shop. She raised one eyebrow after reading the sign. "We came all the way here to get ice cream? If that's all, then I'm gonna leave." Kagome turned to leave, but was stopped by a firm tug on her arm. "Even if you do manage to get away before you have any sea salt ice cream, I'll just hunt you down and drag you back here again. It would be much easier if you would just cooperate." The way Roxas looked at her told her he wasn't kidding.

Kagome sighed before looking at her last chance of freedom and turned back to Roxas. "Fine." Kagome grumbled under her breath as he dragged her into the shop. Walking up to the counter he ordered. "Two sea salt ice creams, please." After receiving their ice cream and paying, Roxas led her to the top of the station. The sight that Kagome saw made her gasp in awe. "I take it that you like the view from up here?" Roxas questioned her with a grin plastered onto his face. "Yeah. I mean, I liked the way it looked before, but from up here, it's so much different." Roxas walked over to the ledge and sat down, motioning for her to sit beside him.

Making her way over to him, she snorted as he tapped his wrist like he was wearing a watch. Not noticing the small piece of stone that stuck up out of the brick, she tripped and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. The first thing she felt was two arms wrapped around her waist. Opening one of her eyes, she saw that Roxas had moved quickly enough to make it so he to the impact of the fall. She blushed fiercely, noticing the position that they were in. She was lying on top of him, her head tucked beneath his chin, and her hands on his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and he showed no sign of letting go anytime soon. "Uhm… Roxas?" The only response that she got from him was a "Hmmm?" Kagome wasn't sure what was wrong with him. She hoped that he hadn't hit his head. "Could you maybe let me go?" Kagome slowly asked him, making sure that he heard her.

As if snapping back into reality, he finally released her. Rolling off of him, she watched as he stood up and extended a hand to her to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up. After he made sure that she was okay, he walked back over to the ledge and sat down again. Kagome followed shortly after him, making sure that she didn't trip this time. Sitting down, she noticed that when she tripped she must have dropped her ice cream. She did notice however, that in all the chaos, Roxas managed to keep a hold of his. "Uhm, Roxas?" Kagome tentatively spoke. "Yeah?" Roxas glanced at her from the corner his eye. "Thanks for catching me." Kagome said while keeping her eyes downcast. "No problem."

It was then that Roxas noticed that Kagome's hands were empty. "Kagome, what happened to your ice cream?" Kagome looked up at him with a sheepish look on her face. "I, uh, kind of dropped it when I tripped." Roxas held out his to her and she shook her head. "Roxas, it's yours. I should have kept a better hold on mine." Kagome pushed it back towards him. "Then we'll share it." Roxas stated stubbornly, his mind set on getting her to try it. "But-" Kagome began, but was interrupted. "I won't take no for an answer. "Fine." Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. Roxas held the ice cream out to her, this time Kagome took it. Bringing it up to her lips, Kagome took a bite. Her face lit up with joy and she gave the ice cream to Roxas.

"So, I take it you like it?" Roxas questioned, laughing. Kagome nodded enthusiastically, making Roxas laugh again. Roxas brought the ice cream to his mouth and took a bite, sighing as he did so. Kagome's face lit up. She turned her face away from him so that he would not see. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned back to Roxas, who held the ice cream up to her face. She once again blushed and took a quick bite. They continued to take turns taking a bite until it was gone. "This is nice, ya know?" Roxas said with a faraway look in his eyes. Kagome nodded. "I used to come up here all the time with a couple of my closest friends."

Kagome shivered, catching Roxas's attention. "Are you cold?" Kagome only nodded. Roxas moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him in an attempt to warm the girl up. They sat that way for a while before he heard Kagome's breathing begin to even out. He glanced down at her face and his eyes widened. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and tucked her head under his chin with one thought on his mind. _'Even though I may be a Nobody, have no heart, and shouldn't feel emotions, I do feel one emotion. I love you, Kagome.'_


	2. Drabble 2: Neku Sakuraba

**Drabble 2: Neku Sakuraba (KH 3D)**

* * *

Neku watched with semi curiosity as Sora ran up to the girl they had just rescued from the dream eaters. "Kagome?! What in the world are you doing here?" The girl Sora had called Kagome just shrugged and began to speak. "I'm not really sure. One minute, I was on Destiny Islands, talking with Tidus, and the next thing I know, I wake up here." Sora placed one hand under his chin and fell deep into thought. Neku cleared his throat, making both Sora and Kagome turn their attention towards him. "Oh yeah! Kagome this is Neku Sakuraba, he's been helping me destroy the dream eaters. Neku, this is Kagome." Sora turned back to Kagome. "Why didn't you summon your keyblade to fight off the dream eaters? You could have been seriously hurt!"

Kagome took a step back, surprised by the anger in his voice. "Well, I would of if I was able to!" She retorted, shocking Sora. "What do you mean if you were able to?" Kagome held out her hand and concentrated on summoning her keyblade, only for there to be a bright flash of light like she had summoned it, but her hand turned out to be empty. Sora would have answered her, if he had not fainted. "Sora!" Kagome said as he watched his body hit the ground.

Moving so she was next to him, she kneeled down. Placing her hands on his back, she lightly shook him. Sensing that Neku moved to stand next to her, she looked up at him. "Don't worry about him. This happened a couple times before. He's always fine when he wakes up." Kagome nodded, worry clearly written on her face. Offering her a hand up, which she accepted, he pulled her up easily. He was surprised at how light she was. Dream eaters appeared around them, and surrounded them.

"Shoot." Neku said under his breath. Extending his arm he summoned his own dream eaters who quickly began to fight off the others. "You said that you can't summon your keyblade, right?" Kagome nodded. Neku glanced at the door that led to the second district. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it. He felt her jump and she began to pull her hand out of his. He tightened his grip and succeeded in escaping. As soon as he was sure they were out of harm's way, he released her hand. Seeing that she turned and began to run back towards the first district, he chased after her, and after he was close enough to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms in the process. She immediately began to struggle. "Let me go! We have to go back for him!"

Neku winced when her elbow jammed into his stomach, but he did not let go. "He'll be fine. The dream eaters never bothered him before when he passed out." Kagome continued to struggle, and Neku finally got tired of it. "Sorry about this." And with that said, he knocked her out with a quick blow to the back of her neck. He really did feel bad about it, but they needed to keep moving if they were going stay out of the dream eater's way.

Sighing, he picked her up in his arms and began to walk. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he let his thoughts wander._ 'Just who is this girl to Sora, anyway? And how did she get here?'_ He felt Kagome shift in his arms and snuggle closer to his body. Hearing her sigh in contentment, he looked at her face._ 'She looks so peaceful. Kind of like an angel.'_ Neku's breath hitched in his throat. 'Where did that come from?' Glancing up at the stars, he tried to remember the constellations that Shiki had tried to teach him. _'What was it again? Ven…. Vena….Venustas? That's what it was! It means beautiful.'_

Neku looked down at Kagome and was surprised to find sleepy sapphire eyes staring back at him. Stopping where he stood, he slowly set her down and made sure that she wasn't going to fall over. "What happened?" The question was simple enough, but it still made Neku panic. He hadn't thought of what to tell her once she had woken up. "You passed out after a dream eater attacked you. You hit your head pretty hard." She yawned and stretched before questioning him again. "What happened to Sora?" Neku turned around so he wasn't facing her and began to answer her, only for her to squeal. Jumping at least three feet in the air, he turned, quickly on his heel, ready to fend off anything that tried to attack them. Once he saw what had made her squeal, he rolled his eyes. "It's only a harmless spider. It's not like it's going to eat you." Kagome looked at him with anger apparent in her eyes. "If you had gone through the things in my past, you would be afraid of them too!" She threw this in his face before running off.

_ 'Great. Now I have to go after her.'_ Searching the first, second, and third districts, he found no sign of her. "Where in the world could she be?" He said to himself out loud. Hearing a scream, he turned and ran in the direction of it. The dream eaters had surrounded her, and given her no chance to escape. Calling his dream eaters, Neku finished off quite a few of the enemies, but there were still too many of them. Looking over at Kagome, he noticed that she had quite a few injuries that could possibly kill her. His chest tightened at the thought. _'Why would I care? I just met her anyway.'_ But he realized that he did care. Neku Sakuraba didn't believe in love at first sight, but he was beginning to.

Realizing that his dream eaters managed to eliminate the enemies, he made his way over to Kagome who was having a hard time even sitting up on her own. Seeing that he was walking towards her, she stood up and limped slowly, trying to keep her balance. Neku grimaced when he saw the full extent of the shape she was in. She looked worse than Sora did after fighting the Hockomonkey. He noticed that she was beginning to sway a bit, so he picked up his pace. And just in time too. As soon as he was standing in front of her, she let herself fall, completely exhausted from the loss of blood.

Bringing her eyes to meet Neku's, she noticed how close their faces were. Apparently, so did Neku because he lowered his lips over hers and pulled her closer to him. Kagome gasped into the kiss before letting herself melt into it. Neku pulled away from her, watching the emotions play throughout her facial features. First there was confusion, then embarrassment, and lastly, surprise. "I'm not really sure, but I think I might be in love with you." Neku hesitantly said after a few moments. Kagome opened her eyes and answered him. "Well, that's good, because I know that I love you. It's hard to explain, but when I first met you, it felt like I had known you for years." Neku nodded in agreement. A thought then wormed its way into Neku's mind.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but how do you know Sora?" Kagome giggled before answering. "I'm his sister." Neku's eyes widened. _'Well, that's just great.'_


	3. Drabble 3: Beat

Drabble 3: Beat (TWEWY)

* * *

To say that Beat was baffled would be an understatement. He could not figure out why in the world that this girl was even here. One minute, he was in the UG, and the next, he was back home, and alive, not to mention. But that was not the thing that confused him, oh no. The thing that confused him was the girl that was lying unconscious, in his bed none the less! Racing back down the stairs, he found his sister, Rhyme lying on the couch watching T.V. "Yo, Rhyme. You got any idea who and why that girl 's on my bed?" Rhyme nodded.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad said that they found her yesterday, lying unconscious in the front yard, all covered in blood and almost dead." Beat was shocked by this, but quickly shook it off. "Well, why she gotta sleep in our house and in my bed?" Beat plopped on the couch and sulked over the thought. "Well, because there isn't any other place for her to go, and Mom said that if they didn't find someplace for her to stay, that they would send her to an orphanage." Beat still didn't care. A loud crash was heard from upstairs and Rhyme and Beat's head snapped in the direction of the noise. "I swear to God if she broke anything important I'll kill 'er!"Beat raced up the stairs and threw the door open.

She was on the sitting on the floor with her hand on the edge of the bed. "H-Hey? You okay?" Beat moved quickly and kneeled next to the girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder when she didn't reply. When she didn't move he panicked. "Yo, Rhyme! Get up here!" He could hear the sound of Rhyme's footsteps stomping up the stairs and saw her shadow as she entered the room.

Rhyme wasted no time as she checked for the girl's pulse, and he heard her sigh. "She's okay, just unconscious, that's all." Beat moved to take his hand off of her shoulder to let it hang limply at his side, but a hand grabbed his wrist and latched onto it. Beat gasped at the feel of the girl's skin against his. She was freezing. He heard the girl groan and froze as she lifted her head and looked at him with glazed eyes. "W-where am I?" She managed to say. Beat tried to pull his arm out of her grasp, but found that he couldn't. 'Damn, she one hell of a strong grip.' Beat realized that it was probably no use trying to get the girl to release her grip, so he stopped struggling.

He heard her once again groan, and he finally realized that she had asked him a question. "You at my house, whatever your name is." He winced as he felt Rhyme's elbow jab into his side. "Anyway, what your friends call you anyway?" The girl brought her eyes up to meet his, and he couldn't help but notice how dark her eyes were. They kind of reminded him of the ocean. "My name is Kagome. Who are you, and why am I in your house?" Beat glanced up at Rhyme for some help, which she quickly agreed to.

"My name is Rhyme, and this is my brother, Beat. And as to why you are in our house, that's because my parents found you on our front yard, covered in blood and almost dead." Kagome looked at her with shock in her eyes. "What happen'd you anyway? Did someone hurt ya?" Kagome released her grip on Beat's wrist and put her hands on either side of her head. "I… I don't remember. I don't remember anything but my name and my age." Beat and Rhyme shared a look of knowing, having gone through the same sort of thing with Neku. Speaking of Neku…What had happened to Neku and Shiki anyway?

He didn't really care what happened to that slump Joshua, but he did care about what happened to Neku and Shiki. Deciding that he would find them later, he turned his attention back to Kagome. He realized that she and Rhyme had been having an entire conversation, and he hadn't even known it. "Isn't that right, Beat?" Rhyme looked up at his face, urging him to answer.

Now, Beat didn't know what the question was, so he had had a fifty-fifty chance of saying the right thing. "Uhm, yeah?" Rhyme looked cheerfully back to Kagome's face. "See! I told you he would let you stay here!" Beat blanched and sulked out of the room. Kagome and Rhyme were not far behind. "…And this is the kitchen, the living room is over there!" Beat walked out the front door, and sat down on the second step. Not even ten minutes later, he heard the door open and shut behind the person.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay here. I know that you don't really know me well, and you probably don't even want me here. So thanks." He heard her turn around and open the door. "Wait." He heard her pause in her movement at his request. "No problem, so if you ever be needing anything, just come find me, okay?" He waited for a response, but was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. He tensed, not really sure why she was doing this. She released him and finally answered. "Okay." And with that said, she walked back inside. Beat had one thought. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_


	4. Drabble 4: Link

Drabble 4: Link (The Legend of Zelda)

* * *

The sight before the fabled Hero of Time horrified him. After he had obtained the three spiritual stones, the Light, Fire, and Forest medallions, he had finally begun his search for the Water medallion. Upon arriving at the Zora's Domain, he found that everything was frozen solid. All the Zora's were frozen under layer over layer of ice, and he was unsure if there was even a way to melt the ice. Racing up the stairs that led to the King's throne, he found that the king was encased in ice. But not just any ice. Red ice. He had never even heard of ice that was the color red.

Slowly bringing his hand up to the ice, he slid his hand along the surface. It only took a second, but he felt it. It was there. This ice was not cold, but warm. Now this really had him confused. Ice was not meant to be warm. This defies all that he knew. He heard the sound of ice breaking behind him. He whirled around, only to be met with his reflection. Link sighed in relief one moment, only to widen his eyes the next.

Reaching out and touching the ice wall that appeared out of nowhere in front of him, he noted that at least this one was clear, instead of red. Unsheathing the Master Sword, he drove it into the ice, only for him to remove it, and for the ice to repair itself. Link sighed before turning around, ready to instead go around the ice, only to find that the ice had formed a cage with no openings. It was rather large. It went around the perimeter of the whole room, and sealed off all of the exits. Hearing what sounded like a piece of metal clanging on the ground.

Turning and raising his sword in front of him, just in case it was an ambush, he turned and found a necklace lying on the ground. Picking it up, he looked around the room with narrowed eyes, knowing that it was not there before. Walking to the center of the room, he turned in a full circle. When he did not see anyone, he began to walk around the perimeter of the room. When he had gotten about halfway through his search, he noticed a shadow that did not match the pillar that was in front of it. The shadow moved, and he knew that was where the person was hiding.

Moving slowly with his sword still held out in front of him, he inched his way over to the pillar and moved around it. Reaching the edge of it, he counted to five and jumped out of hiding. The girl before him was nothing short of breathtaking, even with the blood that covered her clothes. She stood frozen where she was like when a Octorok knew it had been caught. By the looks of her clothes, he could tell that she would be of no harm to him. She had to of been in here a while because the entrance had been sealed until he himself had opened it.

Sheathing his sword, he took a step toward her, only for her to flinch and press her back up against the wall. Speaking softly, he assured her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." He saw her tense again and stopped dead in his tracks. "What happened here, do you know?" She studied him with critical eye and watched his every movement. She nodded and he saw that she was holding her side.

"Hey, are you okay? Did someone attack you?" His voice held genuine concern and she was taken aback. In all of her life, when she had been hurt this badly before, none of her friends had shown any concern or worry. Now, this complete and total stranger was worried about her? Shows what kind of people her 'friends' were. "It was a man that goes by the name of Ganondorf. He came here and forced all the Zoras to get in the water. He froze it solid with everyone in it." Link's gaze turned cold with bitterness.

Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wonder. 'What would Ganon get by freezing the Zora's Domain?' When he opened his eyes again, he found purple eyes gazing into his own. He stumbled backwards, and unfortunately for the girl, he grabbed the thing closest to him to stop his fall. She felt a hand grip her wrist and pull her down with him.

She couldn't stop the scream that passed through her lips, though. In a split second, she felt herself being lifted off of his body and into his arms. Her side throbbed and it bled openly now that she wasn't applying pressure to it. She could hear him rummaging around in a bag, and before long, she felt him begin to strip her of her shirt. She was too exhausted to protest, and she knew that he was only trying to help her. Soon enough the black nothingness of unconsciousness claimed its part in her life.

By the time she had woken up, Link had managed to get a fire started, clean and bandage her wounds, and get some sleep. In fact, by the time she had woken up, he was still sleeping. Suddenly feeling really cold, she realized that she was still not wearing her shirt. But what good did it do, anyway? It was covered in blood, and the parts that weren't were completely shredded. Placing her hands in her lap, she felt cloth shift against her hands.

She looked down to find a blanket. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she shakily stood and made her way over to the sleeping Hero of Time. Sitting down next to him, she gently shook him to wake him up. Hearing him mumble something about annoying fairies, she giggled. He stirred, but did not wake. In the process of rolling over, he exposed his pointed ears to her view. She was in awe of them.

Bringing her hand up to them, she touched the tip of his ear and began to rub her hand along the edge of his ear. He once again shifted underneath her touch and did not wake. This time though, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down to lay with him. She could feel her face heat up by the second and she began to try and push him away. All that accomplished was him tightening his grip on her. Finally deciding to give up, she relaxed in his arms. Soon after, she fell back into a deep sleep. Boy, when Link woke up, he had a surprise coming his way!


End file.
